


A World of Christmas Gifts

by MarkLisa



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLisa/pseuds/MarkLisa
Summary: In a World where Billy Lenz gave himself Christmas gifts. He must also give them to a young aspiring racist misogynistic young Man.This story has a Pedophile and Rapist Protagonist.





	A World of Christmas Gifts

Billy Lenz kept up his killing spree after the 1974 Black Christmas massacre, created a new identity, bought some strip clubs, and a ranch off in the distance for the strippers, prostitutes, and children nobody would miss. 

He created a place for his slaves and objects for pleasure. 

Billy got to murder freely, beat his wives, kill them, remarry, and head to his ranch to beat, rape, and murder his slaves. 

Everyday was Christmas for Billy Lenz. 

He had over 200 offspring but many unequipped to continue his duty and work. Except for one.


End file.
